Is it love or lust?: Johto Series
by JJAero957
Summary: Ethan starts his journey along with his neighbor Kris, before beginning their journey they messed around with each other almost everyday sexually, Ethan didn't show feelings for Kris at all, however once they receive their starter Pokémon from Professor Elm, Ethan begins to show feelings for her, their journey is long, can they stay in love? M for language and lemons in later Chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Before reading the Italics in the story will represent Ethan talking to himself, also both Ethan and Kris are 18 years old so no underage sex in this story!**

As I awoke in the morning; as usual with no clothes and a girl in my bed, this girl however is always the same, some ask if I get tired of sleeping with her but I just can't seem to resist her. "Damn it Kris, you need to stop getting your hair in my face every morning." "I'm sorry Ethan, not my fault you're sooooo good in the bedroom, my hair just goes where it likes to."  
I sighed and thought how I have had sex with the same girl for so long, especially since we aren't even dating. She just comes over, gets naked any chance she gets and teases me. I can't resist it though because she's just so hot! Kris is my neighbor about 5'6" a beautiful face with curly sky blue hair, 36C cup breasts and an ass that just won't quit; I know from experience that it won't. "Kris can you be a sweetheart and get me some water?"

She smiled and nodded, she got out of the bed, didn't bother getting dressed so as she walked out of the room, she starting shaking her ass. I was so turned on by that and want to bang her again. However I don't know why she likes doing stuff for me although we aren't dating. I decided to get up out of bed real quick and clean my sheets for about the 5th time this week (yeah we really like sex). As I was taking the sheets off, I heard Kris shouting upstairs "You want anything to eat like whipped cream, so I can put it on a certain area and you can lick it off?" I answered back "No, it is ok Kris maybe next time." I know she'd be annoyed by that, but I didn't care if I was getting decent sex from her I didn't care what I said to her and she didn't seem to mind if I said something that would piss her off. I put some boxers on to slow the growth of my hard on, I was trying not to think of Kris coming back up and wanting to have sex again.

Kris came back in the room still naked with a glass of water that obviously was sabotaged. "Kris, um what did you put in this water?" She gave me a blank look and answered "Nothing Ethan baby why?" _She called me "Ethan baby?" I was confused_. I took the glass of water looked at it for a second, took a sip. "How is it hot stuff?" she asked me with a seductive voice. "It tastes like faucet water" I replied, I instantly felt nauseous and quickly ran to the bathroom. "She is trying to kill me or something?" I thought to myself. I finished cleaning myself up (_I just threw up in the toilet_). When I got out of the bathroom, Kris was bent over with her "meat tunnel" just clear as day teasing me. "You ready for more Ethan?" she said with her seductive voice. I surprisingly ignored her and walked out of my bedroom, I could hear her annoyed sigh as I walked out. I went downstairs to find my jacket and jeans, Kris came running downstairs, still naked. "Kris, can you please get some clothes on we need to get ready to go to Professor Elm's lab." She replied annoyed "Awww, but I wanted to have some more "heaty veaty"" (it was the term she used when she wanted sex with me). I put my jacket and jeans on, looked at her and said "Later, Kris, we can have more sex later, only if you be a good girl." She said "Yay!" and ran upstairs. _I didn't know what to do with her; she acts like a 5 year old sex addict_. I sighed and waited for her to come back downstairs. She came downstairs with a low cut tank top (no bra obviously), with short shorts and the gold and purple wristband that I bought her for her 18th birthday. I looked at her, fully and said "You look slutty, but better than being naked." She took that as an insult and asked "So I don't look good naked?" I didn't say anything about it; "Let's go Kris, we'll discuss this later." We walked out of my house and both of us walked to Professor Elm's lab.

Once we arrived, I noticed Kris looked a little down. I know what I said to her earlier wasn't the right thing, usually she just gets over dumb stuff I say to her, but this time she didn't. I grabbed Kris' hand, she had her head down which upset me a little and we both walked into Professor Elm's lab.  
I saw the three starter Pokémon: Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile resting on the study beach near the window. I walked up to Professor Elm, letting go of Kris' hand. "Good Morning Professor" I said. "Ah, hello Ethan and you must be Kris." She said "Hello" in a faint voice. "What's wrong with her Ethan, she looks and sounds sad?" _Well yeah no shit Sherlock_. "I accidently said something that upset her this morning, we've had a rough morning…and night" I chuckled a little. "Oh, well if you two want you can come back later to receive your Pokémon…" "That won't be necessary Professor, I would like Totodile and Kris wants Chikorita, she told me last night" He nodded and grabbed Chikorita and Totodile from the bench and gave them both necklaces with an egg shape symbol. "What's that Professor?" He replied "These are Lucky Eggs, they help your Pokémon grow faster than usual, I found them a few weeks ago and decided to give them to you two." I said "Thanks Professor" Just then saw Kris move her head as the Chikorita approached her. Kris looked at the Chikorita and said "I'll name you Synthia."

Surprised Kris even said anything I smiled (I didn't like giving nicknames to anything but to cheer Kris up a little I named my Totodile: Poseidon). We walked out of the lab with our Pokémon. I looked at Kris and she looked at me, I was stunned to see what I was looking at: her eyes were so beautiful. I was having the urge to kiss her (we never kissed before just to point out). _I never had feelings like this for Kris, what did it mean? Am I showing the first signs of love? Did our Pokémon somehow change how I've felt about Kris…_

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1, tell me how it is so far and review if you like, I'll try to make Chapter 2 longer and more into the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who have been wondering why Kris changes her clothes at Ethan's house is because Kris doesn't like going to her house because her dad is an alcoholic and her mom has passed away, so she kinda "moved" into Ethan's house.**

As Ethan and Kris walked back to Ethan's house with their Chikorita and Totodile following them, Ethan was still thinking of what he was feeling about Kris. He was about how many times they messed around with each other and not once felt any compassion.

"Hey Kris, when we get back to my house would you like me to make us some lunch; I also know this awesome recipe for Chikorita one of my old friends showed me" I asked her. She replied back "Yes sure Ethan that would be nice, and could you call her by her name please." I replied "Of course Kris, sorry about that Synthia." The cute little green Pokémon smiled at me.

We arrived back at my house and I went straight into the kitchen to make some lunch. Kris came in when I was taking the cheese and lettuce from my fridge. "Ethan?" Kris asked in a dim voice. "Yes Kris" I replied. "If it is ok with you I'd like to change into some decent clothes, I'd like to look more as a trainer than a…um…slut" "Kris, you are not a slut, I know I called you one earlier but I didn't mean it, I'd like that you want to change, being around Pokémon dressed the way you are may not suit well for other trainers." She gave me a small smirk that I could notice barely and then she ran upstairs to change. I started preparing some lettuce and tomato nibblets for Synthia (I liked calling her that name now, reminds me of the champion from Sinnoh). As for Poseidon, knowing he's a big eater I just gave him turkey that I heated up from Thanksgiving a few weeks ago. As I finished cutting Synthia's meal into little pieces, Kris came back into the kitchen and boy was I stunned.

She was wearing an emerald colored tank top (this time with a bra), along with a pair of grey and olive sweat pants (the ones that are a little tight around the butt and thighs), a cute blue beret that matched her hair, along with the gold and purple wrist band and some black and white sneakers. "Wow Kris you look…stunning" I said in a shy voice. "Hehe, thanks Ethan" she replied blushing. I finished cutting Synthia's meal placed it in a bowl and put it on the floor, also placing Poseidon's meal on the floor as well. Kris sat down in the chair at the table; all I could do though was stare at her. She was so much sexier than earlier and even when she's naked (how is that even possible?). She looked at me staring at her and said "Hey, Ethan aren't you gonna make us lunch?" My eyes were just locked onto her and didn't want to stop staring. She then proceeded to take off her beret and throw it at me to wake me out of my stupor. I came back to reality and said "uh, yeah sorry Kris." She blushed again as I handed back her beret.

I made Kris and I some turkey and cheese sandwiches (to tell the truth they were awful). After lunch, Kris and I put Synthia and Poseidon back into their Pokéballs for a rest. I was going upstairs to take a shower, I asked Kris in an seductive voice "would you like to join?" She replied "Sure Ethan, hehe." We've never taken a shower together before so this was a new thing for us. I've only seen her naked when we had sex, as she was removing her clothes in my bedroom, I was still staring at her the way I was during lunch. She looked so much more beautiful than I remembered. Her ass was so plump but perfect, her breasts were so firm and smooth and her thighs were so meaty but sexy since they connected with her ass perfectly. I took my clothes off too, as I walked into the bathroom. I turned the water on in the shower made sure it was warm enough for us; I grabbed her smooth hands and helped her in the shower. She looked down at my sausage and noticed it was really big and hard.  
She chuckled and said "Typical Ethan." I replied back "Well it's easy to have this when I'm standing next to such a sexy and beautiful girl like yourself." She smiled, turned around and said "Can you wash my back Ethan, it's hard to reach." I didn't reply, I just took the soft sponge I had in the shower, put soap on it and started washing. This felt so strange, I was so into Kris, I didn't even want to have sex with her at that moment.  
All I wanted to do was kiss her. I finished washing her back, she said "You missed a spot silly" grabbing her asscheeks. I gulped and started washing her butt with the soft sponge. "Wow, Ethan that feels so good" she said in a naughty voice. I was trying my best not to think about having sex with her, until she started feeling me up. I gasped and turned her around to face me. "Is something wrong Ethan?" she asked me.  
Again I didn't answer, instead I wrapped my arms around her waist, gazed into her eyes so deeply, moved in close to her and planted a kiss right on her lips. I pulled away slowly, still looking into her eyes and said "Sorry Kris." Instead of her saying anything back to me, she locked her lips on mine and kissed me tightly. It was the first time we ever kissed and I couldn't believe how amazing it was.

We finished our shower and to our surprise we didn't have sex. I gave her my towel; she dried herself off and walked out of the bathroom. I dried off too, feeling refreshed and clean. I smiled at Kris as she was putting her panties on, she blushed at me and said "Ethan, I'm glad you kissed me, I've never felt so loved in my life before until that moment." "I too felt the same way Kris, I'm really sorry for all that I've done to you over the past few months" I replied in a frowning voice. "Ethan, don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault at all, I never gave you a chance to make me feel loved, sex isn't just a thing you and me can do over and over and not feel anything."

I smiled at her and gave her another kiss, when I released I said "Kris, I love you." "I love you too Ethan, you are the best guy that could have said that to me" she replied.

I got my clothes on and for some reason Kris was just standing there staring at me but was still half naked (only her panties on).  
"Yoohoo Kris, you gonna get your clothes on or what?"  
I grabbed her breasts which made her jump, "Damnit Ethan, you know I'm sensitive there." I laughed and said "Well Miss Sexy Tits, get your clothes on, my mom should be back soon with our Pokégears." She blushed and got the rest of her clothes on. I grabbed my backpack and stuck a few pairs of clothes in it, Kris grabbed her own purse looking thing and stuck a couple pairs of panties and bras in it. "Um, Kris aren't you gonna put more clothes than that in there?" I asked. "Hmmm…no, I noticed you like what I'm wearing now so this is all I'll wear on our journey." I asked "How you gonna wash them?" "Haha you're so silly Ethan, I'll just use Poseidon's Water Gun and Synthia's Sweet Scent on it every day so they stay smelling fresh and clean." I looked at her and hoped that she was joking, but she just gave me a smile and walked out of my room. I sighed and knew why I loved her so much, she was just so random.

I walked downstairs and noticed Kris in my kitchen getting snacks, "Oh yeah almost forgot", walking over to my cupboard I grabbed a box of cheese crackers and cookies and put them in my backpack. Kris and I were all done packing up and right on cue I heard my mom come in through the door.  
"Oh you're home, you already got your Pokémon Ethan?" "Sure did mom, so did Kris." She handed Kris and I our Pokégears, mine was a light blue color with dark blue edges around the screen with red buttons (like a Totodile) and Kris' was light green color with pink edges around the screen with dark green buttons (like a Chikorita leading up to a Meganium). I kissed my mom on the cheek and hugged her saying "Bye." Kris said bye to her as well.

As we walked out the door, we grabbed our Pokéballs threw them up in the air and both Synthia and Poseidon came out. Kris and I looked at each other, I grabbed her hand as she blushed and we walked out of New Bark Town towards Route 29.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemons at the end of this Chapter, let me know how I did for my first lemon scene, there will be much more than just this one too!**

As we walked past the "Route 29" sign, I began smelling the fresh air and could notice all the flowers and green grass waiting to be explored. It wouldn't be as fun without this beautiful girl by my side, Kris.

"So this is Route 29, Cherrygrove City isn't too far from here, so hopefully we can get there before nightfall" Kris said reading a map of Johto. _I didn't even know she had a map_.  
She was right I forgot we got our Pokémon around 10:30am this morning, ate lunch at 12:30pm and had our wonderful shower together at 1:30pm. When we left the house I noticed it was 3:00pm already; holy moly.

"Well Kris we better hurry if we want to get there before sundown" I stated.  
Kris replied "Well, we could stay out a little longer you know, I love being with my favorite boyfriend at night, hehe." I blushed a little, yeah I know first time I blushed. "Well I love being with my favorite girlfriend at night more."  
I held her hand and gave her a soft kiss. I released the kiss and said "I love that beret on you; it makes you look so tough and sexy."

She replied "Aww thanks baby." She kissed me this time only she really wanted to plant one on me, we were there for about 10 seconds when I heard Poseidon growl.  
We both pulled away and noticed a flock of Spearows flying above. "They must be up to something, they wouldn't just come out of nowhere for nothing" I said looking at Kris.

Poseidon was gearing up for attack, Synthia however had a worried face. _I knew grass types would get slaughtered by flying type_s. "Poseidon, protect Kris and Synthia at all costs, got it."

He looked back at me a nodded saying "Toto." "Aww, Ethan you don't have to be so brave, you know I'm a trainer too" Kris said.  
"I know babe, but we can't afford to have Synthia hurt, if we're together, we must protect one another" I replied in a tough yet brave voice.

Kris nodded and Poseidon growled again this time louder. The Spearows started flying in a circular motion towards us. "Poseidon use Water Gun!" The small blue Pokémon launched a stream of water from its alligator like mouth, hitting several Spearow out of the sky.  
However the Spearow were angrier each time we attacked, now they began to fly downward and attack us. "Poseidon use Water Gun again" the water hit several Spearow as they flew down, some though shook it off an kept flying hitting Peck on Poseidon. I got frustrated and worried, Poseidon was getting pecked to death and I was foolish to enter this battle alone, I stared at Poseidon saying "Hang in there."

"Synthia use Razor Leaf!" The cute little green skinned Pokémon launched several leaves from the big leaf on the top of her head.  
"I can't let your Pokémon battle alone like this, baby" Kris said looking at me with a tough girl face. I smiled and said "Okay Kris thank you."

Synthia's Razor Leaf knocked out the Spearow that were pecking at Poseidon. Just then Poseidon began glowing red, "Alright! This must be Rage."

**(Note: In this series Rage will just boost the power of its other moves instead of being its separate attack like in the games)**

"Poseidon use Water Gun at full power; and Synthia use Razor Leaf rapid fire" Kris and I said in sequence.  
Water and leaves sprayed into the sky taking down all the Spearow that were in the area.

Most of them flew off leaving one behind, "Why don't you catch that one Ethan" Kris told me. I nodded and pulled out one of my 5 Empty Pokéballs and threw one at it, it shook 3 times and made a clicking noise.

**(Note: Kris and Ethan both got 5 Pokéballs from Professor Elm, but no Pokédex yet, I didn't mention that in the previous chapters but should've)**

"Alright, I caught a Spearow" I shouted holding up my Pokéball.  
"You're such a dork Ethan baby, but I love you for it" Kris said to me. I smiled at her, but noticed Poseidon and Synthia took some damge from that battle, Poseidon was sitting down with an exhausted look on his face.

"Damn, I shouldn't have let him battle alone" I said in an angry voice. I picked up Poseidon and we began walking towards Cherrygrove City. Kris and Synthia followed us, before we knew, it was already dark.

"Finally, my opportunity" Kris said in a dark voice. Shivers ran through my spine after I heard what she said. _What was she gonna do kill me_. I turned around slowly, and asked her in a scared voice "W-what are y-you t-talking ab-bout?"

"Oh Ethan, did you forget that I told you I wanted night to come so I could capture a Hoothoot." She replied in a cute, seductive voice.  
"Um, maybe…I don't recall."  
She sighed, and then heard a "hoot" sound in a nearby tree. A wild Hoothoot flew out of the tree in front of us and stood on its one hind leg looking at Kris.

"So cute, I can't wait to catch it, go Synthia use Razor Leaf!" Kris said. Synthia shot a series of leaves at the little owl Pokémon. The Hoothoot countered with Reflect, which surprised Kris. I could tell Kris was thinking of something because she looked at me and smiled. Hoothoot though was charging in for a Tackle attack, _Kris lost focus of the battle, that's not good_. Synthia barely dodged just in time, however it was looking exhausted from the earlier battle like Poseidon. Kris let out a command not knowing if it knew the move "Okay Synthia use Leech Seed!" The little green Pokémon took a seed out of the side spots of its body at shot it at the Hoothoot. The owl Pokémon began glowing red feeling the effects of the leech seed.

"Okay my turn, Pokéball go!" Kris threw one of her Pokéballs at the little owl Pokémon, the ball shook 3 times and made the clicking noise, just like mine did. "Yay, I'm going to name you Nola." _Come to think of it I didn't name my Spearow I caught earlier_.  
"I'm gonna name my Spearow, Marquette" I said to Kris. "Oh that's a cute name, I forgot you never even named it before, glad you did though Ethan baby" She replied with a wink. "We need to get to Cherrygrove now Kris, all our Pokémon need the rest." She nodded as we headed towards the city.

We finally got into Cherrygrove City after a long walk; I checked my Pokégear and saw it was 10:25pm already.  
"Where did the day go, holy moly, quick let's go to the Pokémon Center." We ran into the Pokémon Center and came up to Nurse Joy. "Hello, what can I help you two with?" She asked.

"We got some injured Pokémon that need lots of rest" Kris said in a calm voice. She always has a positive and tough attitude. "Ok, I'll make sure they are treated and fully rested, tomorrow morning okay with you two?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Of course" Kris and I both said simultaneously.  
"Okay, would you two like a room to stay in for the night?" asked Nurse Joy. "Yes we would like that" I said. She showed us to our room which was very nice considering it was a small town Pokémon Center not like Goldenrod City's Pokémon Center/Hotel. Nurse Joy gave me a smile and left down the hallway.

As I locked our room door, Kris removed her beret and shirt leaving only a cute pink bra on and her sexy sweat pants (which were wet because of her sweating) and laid face down onto the bed. Seeing her there with her ass so tight, I couldn't help but ask, "Kris baby, you need help getting your pants off?" I asked her in a seductive voice.  
"Pfft, duh, they can't take themselves off" she replied. I slowly removed her sweat pants which was a little tough cuz they were so sticky and sweaty. "That feel better?" I asked.

"Hmm, I think the rest needs to come off, I'm still hot, hehe." I didn't refuse a command like that so I slipped off her panties and removed her bra which were both very wet as well. Kris exercises daily and sweats very quickly just so you know. I threw her clothes and under garments on the floor. She turned and smiled at me saying "Thank you baby, but I think it's your turn now."

I was already hard and she noticed quickly, "Someone likes what he sees, hehe" she teased. She got up off the bed and pulled my pants down and slipped my shirt off. "Oh wow Ethan your sweating too, glad you got a change of clothes to wear" "I only have what's on the floor remember, guess you'll have to see me naked all the time now, hehe"

She knelt down and pulled my hard "stick" out of my underwear and began to look at it noticing how big it was. She licked the tip of the head and I could feel her tongue circling around it. It felt so damn good, until she stuck it fully in her mouth, her tongue pressed up against it. At this point I couldn't help but moan, was trying not too loudly though since we were at the Pokémon Center. She bobbed her head back and forth while I could feel my "stick" becoming more wet with each motion. She finally released and said to me "you like it baby?" I nodded my head and was feeling so good. She said "Now your turn" she climbed onto the bed, giving me the "come here" finger motion.

I got onto the bed and climbed on top of her, I kissed her lips while my fingers were feeling up her already wet "area", and she gave out a soft moan.  
She pulled my underwear fully off and starting touching my "stick." I kissed her harder with my tongue entering her mouth. I released and said to her "Are you ready?"

She replied "I'm always ready for you Ethan baby, hehe."  
I began to put my "stick" inside of her "area" and she let out an aggressive moan. I was worried someone heard that so I didn't move yet, "Come on Ethan, bang me hard, hehe" Kris said. I didn't refuse her request so I started moving my hips in sequence with hers so it made the feeling so much hotter, thrusting in and out.

She was moaning loud, but at this point I didn't care if anyone heard, it felt so good. After a few minutes, I then got up and laid on the bed on my back.  
She then proceeded to get on top of my "stick" and ride me. She was still moaning, a little louder than before.

She came down and kissed me again to try to suppress the moaning. I could feel her inside get hotter on my "stick", that's when I knew she released her fluids. She let out a big moan and was sweating profusely. _I loved when she was sweating_.

I eventually took over and started thrusting harder with her breasts bouncing, I grabbed them and she loved it. Finally after I trusted into her as hard as I could, I felt the warm fluids extract from my "stick." I gave an exhausted sigh and asked Kris "How was it?"

She replied "Simply amazing." She gave me a kiss on the lips and got off of me.  
We both got under the covers, with one last kiss and we said "Goodnight!" again simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

**The first three chapters were Ethan's POV, in Chapters 4 & 5 will be done from Kris' POV, she's much more humorous and kinkier than Ethan is, so enjoy!**

Nothing felt better than to wake up next to Ethan. It was the first time we woke up with a kiss, not only that we had some great sex last night.  
"Good morning beautiful" he said to me after he gave me a soft kiss. I chuckled and said "Good morning Ethan baby."

He got out of bed a stretched his naked body, it was so wonderful and when I was on top of him last night it was like heaven. "Ethan, are we gonna shower together again?" I asked him, winking. "Oh of course babe, anything you want."

I leaped out of bed and noticed a stain on the bed sheets. _Oh shit that probably won't "cum" out_.  
I chuckled out loud and Ethan asked "what's so funny?" I answered while laughing "there is a stain on the bed sheets…cum." I added "that wasn't mine though."

We didn't care, instead Ethan made the bed how it was when we first came in the room. I went towards the bathroom and Ethan followed.  
"Hey Kris, are those really your only clothes you have?" he asked me as we went into the bathroom. "Yep they are, I gotta wash them" I replied. He gave me a questioned look, I just smiled at him.  
We got into the shower together, he started to rub my back slowly with my special soap it felt so good because his hands were so smooth. He slowly moved his hands down my back onto my ass, "Ooh, Ethan, hehe" I moaned. I turned around looked into his eyes and kissed him, he made me feel so amazing.

Soon enough I couldn't help myself, I wanted sex. I began touching his Metapod, stroking it a little bit so it would get to "harden." (Yeah, Kris likes comparing sexual objects as Pokémon) I grabbed his other hand and placed it on my Cloyster to see what he would do. He immediately began to rub his fingers along the outside, it felt so good I stroked him faster. We were still kissing, our tongues locked in each other's mouth.

"Oh my…Ethan, I-I want it" I said to him moaning. I went on my knees and started sucking on his Metapod, it was really using "harden" now as I could barely fit it in my mouth. _It seemed bigger than yesterday, I can't wait to have it inside me_. I stopped sucking on it, I stood up and lifted one leg on top of his shoulders.

"You ready?" he asked me. "Don't ask, just fuck me!" I replied vigorously. Without hesitation, he began to put his Metapod inside my Cloyster, I let out a big moan. He trusted back and forth with each motion feeling more amazing, I was correct about it being bigger too. It was much tighter than last night, "Oh…Ethan, d-don't stop, fuck me h-hard!" He began to move his hips faster, I felt a warm sensation pass through my body, not only from the water in the shower but the sex was just phenomenal.

I put my leg down because it was beginning to hurt, instead I turned around and bent over, "I'm ready for you baby, give it to me!" I flirted. He stuck his Metapod in my Cloyster while grabbing my ass, I was moaning so loud I hope the whole Pokémon Center could hear me. A few minutes later, I felt hot fluids exiting my body, I came. Soon after he did as well, however he came outside this time all over my ass. "Aww, Ethan how "cum" you came outside?" I asked him with a frown face. "Well Kris, I don't want to get you pregnant now, we need to be safer during sex." _I hope he wasn't referring to condoms, we haven't used them at all_. "Ok Ethan baby, but if you can't help it, don't hold back cumming, hehe."

I dried off and gave the towel to Ethan and walked out of the bathroom, picked up my clothes off the floor and walked back into the bathroom. "Here's how I'm gonna wash my clothes."

I put them into the shower turned the hot water on and walked back into the room. I went into my bag and pulled a fresh clean pair of panties and a bra and put them on. I also pulled out a hair dryer and a small bottle of rose scented laundry detergent. "Oh, now I see how you do it" Ethan sarcastically said while getting his clothes on.  
"Yep, this is how smart people wash their clothes while traveling." Ethan sighed; I walked back into the bathroom, poured a drop of detergent on my sweat pants and tank top and lathered it in. I plugged the hair dryer into the wall to dry my hair, not too much just enough to make it smooth. I went over to my clothes, rinsed them off and squeezed as much water out of them as I could. I hung them on the shower rack and used my hair dryer to dry them. Ethan walked in to brush his teeth and looked astonished.

"See look all clean" I said to him. He nodded and looked impressed. I let them sit there for about 5 minutes after drying them, then put them on. "So how do I look baby?" I asked Ethan. "Fuckin hot!" he replied. _My guess is because they were tighter than usual, my tits and ass were super sexy to him_. "Thanks babe, only for you too" I replied winking at him. We had to get our Pokémon from Nurse Joy so I grabbed my beret and were walked out of the room.

We walked down the hallway into the lobby of the Pokémon Center where we saw Nurse Joy there. "Well, good morning you two" she said in a flirty voice. "Good morning Nurse Joy, how's our Pokémon doing?" Ethan asked her. "Well there were no serious injuries by any of them, they got lots of rest and are 100%" she replied. "That's great to hear, thank you very much Nurse Joy" Ethan said.

We received our Pokémon back from her, I released Synthia and Nola's Pokéballs as Ethan did with Poseidon and Marquette's Pokéballs. All four Pokémon looked happy and excited for our next adventure. "All right, looks like everyone looks ready to go" I said. Ethan nodded, as we returned all four Pokémon back in their Pokéballs, we exited the Pokémon Center. Ethan looked up at the sky and was smelling the fresh air, "it's a beautiful day, don't you think Kris?" he asked me.  
I looked at him with an odd look and smiled, "Yes, Ethan very prettyful day, hehe." "Where is our next route Kris?" _At that moment I was like "what the fuck" look at your map dumbass_.  
Instead of arguing with him though, I answered him saying "Route 30 is our next route, then we go through Route 31 into Violet City, there is our first gym to battle." He smiled and said "Alright, let's go."

We headed north when we came across an old man who wanted to give us a tour of the city, I didn't like how he was looking at me so I refused. Ethan on the other hand didn't mind and got the tour; I sat on the nearby bench and waited for him to return. About 10 minutes later he came back with two pairs of shoes. "Where did you get those?" I asked him. "That old man gave them to me, said they were Running Shoes." I didn't know creepy old men gave away free shoes, but I guess I couldn't argue.  
Ethan handed me the pink and black ones, I slipped them on and they fit perfectly. I looked in astonishment, surprised these even fit me. Ethan put his on and both of us put our old ones in our bags and we tried them out. We started both running into Route 30 and before we knew it we had gotten to Mr. Pokémon's house. _Holy shit these things actually work_.

Ethan knocked on Mr. Pokémon's front door and some old man with a top hat answered. "Hello kids may I help you?" he asked. "Yes Mr. Pokémon I presume, I'm Ethan and this is Kris from New Bark Town, we were told Professor Oak was here to give us a Pokédex." "Ah yes, the kids from Professor Elm's lab, let them in" a voice in the distance said. Mr. Pokémon opened the door and let us in his small yet interesting house. _What is it with all the old men today, sheesh_. "Hello Ethan and Kris, I am Professor Oak, Pokémon expert and famous poet" "Hello Professor, it's a very nice honor to meet a man such as yourself, you're very popular in the Kanto region and parts of Johto" Ethan said sucking up to him. "Well of course, I'm glad you know about me, but you two are here to receive your Pokédex, not for chit chat so here you go." He handed me a pinkish Pokédex and Ethan a red Pokédex. Mr. Pokémon lead us out the door without saying much.

"Well that was weird as hell, two creepy old men that didn't want kids inside apparently" I stated towards Ethan. "Yeah but they're busy people, let's go Kris on to Violet City." I sighed but nodded, "Ethan, I love you." He walked up to me and he said "I love you too Kris" and gave me a big kiss. He grabbed my hand and we began to both run towards Violet City with the sun shining bright in the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Things begin to get a little bumpy between Kris and Ethan in this Chapter, will they be able to resolve it?, this will be from Kris' POV again, I hope you enjoy!**

The sun was getting brighter out, it was such a beautiful day and I wouldn't have it any other way than being with him. To think I'm on this journey with him and hopefully with be against him in the Johto league finals.  
_Well maybe, I dunno how that would actually feel if we would battle each other in the finals_. "Hey Kris, you comin' or not?" I woke out of my daydream, and came back to reality. "Huh, oh sorry Ethan baby, guess I was daydreaming of us being in the Johto league finals, hehe." He gave a 'why would she think that' look to me, I just smiled. "Come on, let's get a move on, I wanna get my first badge" Ethan proceeded. "Okay let's hurry then" I replied as we ran towards the Violet City gate.

As we approached the gate we noticed a huge building in the background, "What is that Ethan?" He looked puzzled as I did, "Hmm, I think it's the Sprout Tower." I know the sprout tower was big, but I didn't think big enough to be noticed outside the city.

We entered the gate and approached the man at the counter. "Excuse me sir, is that tall building in Violet City the Sprout Tower?" I asked.  
"Actually it used to be, it was knocked down and built into a hotel about 8 months ago" the guard replied.

"Ahh I see, thanks for the information; we should get a room" I said to Ethan. Ethan nodded but did look a little puzzled though.

We entered Violet City; it was much bigger and livelier than Cherrygrove City. We could see the large hotel, much closer than we did before.

"It's not right" Ethan said looking at the building. "Aww what you mean baby, you talking about the hotel?" He nodded and said "Yeah, my mom used to tell me that the Sprout Tower was a place for connecting with Pokémon." I looked at him knowing how serious he felt about it. "Well Ethan, there isn't much we can do now is there; maybe we should get a hotel room" I said winking at him. "Ok Kris, let's go" he replied.

As we approached the large building, I couldn't help but notice all the people that were walking in and out. We walked through the sliding doors and came up to the reception desk. "Hello, welcome to the Violet City Super Hotel, the largest complex in Johto, how may I serve you today?" _What a cheesy name for a hotel_. "Hi, we'd like a room for two please" Ethan replied. "Sure thing that will be 1000 Poké Dollars please" the woman said. Ethan pulled out his wallet; pulled out 700 Poké Dollars, then asked me "Kris, do you have 300 Poké Dollars?"  
_What do I look like_? I sighed and pulled out my pocket book and handed him 300 Poké Dollars.

_It sucks because that was my money to buy new clothes in Goldenrod City once we got there_. "Thank you sir, here is your room key, Room 609" the lady said. Ethan took the key and started walking towards the elevator; I followed him but was a little pissed off at him for asking me for money. We got to the sixth floor, found our room, 609. "Here we are" Ethan said opening the door. The room was nice; it had a couch with a TV sitting on a big entertainment table. It also included a queen size bed and fluffy pillows and silk blankets; on the side room was a bathroom that looked similar to mine at home. "Wow, this is a nice room" Ethan stated.  
He looked at me and asked "What's wrong baby, you look sad." I didn't say anything instead I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I had to pee, but it seemed like I was ignoring him, I kinda was though.

"Baby, are you okay please talk to me" he said. "I'm okay Ethan, I have to pee, and I'll be right out." I washed my hands with this sky blue soap, and dried my hands off with the hand towel. I opened the door and saw Ethan lying on the bed turning the TV on.  
"Hi babe, is something wrong, please tell me" he asked me again. "Everything is fine baby, I'm just little exhausted, I guess that running wore me out, hehe" I replied. I noticed the time was only 5:45pm; we didn't even eat much today, except a fruit bar.

"Ethan, let's go downstairs and see what there is to eat" "Oh, don't worry we don't have to move a step out the door, we can order room service" he replied. _I totally forgot hotels had room service_. "Ok, so what are we getting then?" I asked him. "Well we should get some food for us and our Pokémon, after all they haven't come out all day." I gave him a nod and we both released our Pokémon. "Nola and Synthia, come on out" I said as I threw my two Pokéballs. Ethan released his Pokémon too saying their names as well. Ethan looked over the menu and ordered meals for the Pokémon, myself and himself.

All of us were awaiting our meals for about an hour, Ethan looked hungry as did the Pokémon and I. _This room service blows Metapod_.  
Just then, we heard a knock on the room door, Ethan got up and answered it. "Hello, here are your meals" a voice at the door said. Ethan closed the door and came in with two bags full of containers.

"That fucker wanted a tip" Ethan said in a low voice.  
"You could've gave him one you know" I replied as I opened two containers that had lettuce with tomato in one for Synthia and fruit with walnut in the other for Nola. _I researched what Hoothoot like to eat before our journey_.

"Well I don't have any more money" he replied.  
"I've noticed" I said back in an angry tone.

"Wait, that's why you were pissed earlier, because you had to pay part of the room" he said back to me. I replied annoyed "Yes, something like that Ethan."

I watched as my Pokémon ate their meals and began opening mine, "Why don't you feed your Pokémon, they are hungry too you know." He opened his containers with his Pokémon's meals in them and set them on the floor. "So, what was the reason you didn't want to use your money" he asked. I was now furious, and replied back "Gee, I don't know, maybe to buy new clothes."

"Well you don't have to be so snippy about it, if you didn't want to spend the money, we shouldn't have even gotten a room here then."  
The thing was I was too soft and should've said no to Ethan, but at the moment I didn't care about my money, I just wanted to make him happy.

"I think I'm going to stay at the Pokémon Center alone tonight" I said to him in a soft voice. He looked at me, then turned away and didn't say a word.

At that moment I began to cry, Synthia saw it and felt as sad as me and let out a "chiko" sound. I let both my Pokémon finish their meals then put them back in their Pokéballs. I grabbed my bag, didn't even eat any of my meal. I walked out of the door, slamming it behind me. I was still crying thinking that Ethan didn't even care about me or my needs, only his. I walked out of the hotel, it was dark out but it didn't bother me.

I walked into the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy approached me. "Oh, hello there can I- what's the matter?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes, I felt so embarrassed. "I-I had a fight with m-my boyfriend, so I-I need a p-place to stay for the n-night" I said sobbing. "Aww, it's okay, I can let you stay in a room tonight." She added "You're actually the first person to stay at the Pokémon Center since that hotel opened." I laughed a little bit saying "fuckin' hotel" under my breath in a soft voice. "Well let's get you a room" Nurse Joy said as she directed me to a room. She opened it up and said "If you need anything just press the red button on the phone there." I nodded wiping my tears away and closed the door.

I looked at my Pokégear and noticed Ethan's number, but didn't bother cuz I would be crying if I tried to talk to him.  
I released Nola and Synthia from their Pokéballs and looked at them and said "You both are staying out with me tonight to keep me company."  
Nola and Synthia gave out a "Hoo" and "Chiko" sound simultaneously. I took off my blue beret and set it on the table next to the bed. I lied down and look at the ceiling still sobbing a little, I felt Nola and Synthia come onto the bed. Nola perched herself on the head board behind me and Synthia cuddled herself next to my waist.

I looked outside and saw the beautiful sky and bright stars, I smiled and said "Tomorrow, we'll get some training done with or without Ethan, okay you two." Neither Synthia nor Nola made a sound as both were asleep. I smiled and looked at the stars once more as I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will be both Kris' and Ethan's POV due to the situation from last chapter, I hope you like how this story is so far, I'll try to do a new chapter every 2 days, enjoy!**

Ethan's POV:  
_What have I done? What made me just totally ignore the girl I loved? Why did I do what I did_...

I sat on the edge of the bed with my head down and my right hand covering my mouth. I could not believe what had just happened, she left. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there, I glared at Poseidon and Marquette standing there looking at me.  
Finally, I had the courage to pull out my Pokégear and maybe call Kris to make things right. I looked at her number, but all I could do was just look. I noticed the time read 8:55pm; I didn't believe how late it was already.

"Toto" the little blue alligator like Pokémon said, I turned my head and noticed he looked sad just like Kris' Chikorita was. Marquette flapped his wings and flew up on my shoulder; I knew what I had to do. I put Poseidon and Marquette back in their Pokéballs and walked out the door.

I went down to the lobby, when I was about to exit the lady at the reception desk called me over. "Excuse me sir, I noticed that girl you were with earlier was not very happy, if fact she looked like she was crying." I gave her a stare and turned my head away.  
I replied "Yes, she was, I did something so foolish, I need to make things right."  
The lady said "Not that I'm getting into your business but it wasn't right for you to ask her for money earlier." I put my head down and shame and knew I agreed with the lady. "I'm gonna figure something out to make things right, even if it kills me" I said then walked out the door.

I had to make things right, I had to give Kris her money back, but I knew that wasn't going to be enough.  
How I could do that was beyond me, especially at 9pm. The only option was to go gamble in Goldenrod City, however I had no money to gamble with.  
I was at a lost cause but then realized that I could battle trainers and earn money from beating them. However again, it was late at night so I doubt anyone would battle.

I decided my last choice was to call my mom. I took out my Pokégear and dialed my mom's number. "Hello" a voice answered.

"Hi, mom it's Ethan" I replied in a dim voice.  
"Oh hi honey, what's the matter, you don't sound too happy."  
I replied "I did a bad thing mom, I made Kris leave."

"Oh no Ethan, what did you do?" she asked.  
I said "I upset her, we got a hotel room here in Violet City and it cost 1000 Poké Dollars, I only had 700 on me and I asked Kris for the other 300."

"Oh I see, so where is she?"  
"She's at the Pokémon Center I think, but I can't see her now, I need to pay her back."  
My mom said "Well honey, paying her back won't solve anything; you need to earn her respect and love back." She added "She was going to use her 300 Poké Dollars to buy clothes you know."  
I replied "I had just found that out, I wish she had told me before"

"Well sweetie, don't ever assume that when a woman or girl has money, she would want to spend it on something she doesn't want" Right then I was so confused knowing that it was Kris who wanted the hotel room in the first place.

"Thing is mom, she's the one that wanted the hotel room, not me."

"Ethan, even if she wants the room, it's YOUR responsibility to pay for it, not her." _So apparently I'm the bad guy here, this fuckin' sucks_. "Ok mom, I got a question: Is there any way to earn money this late at night?" Without hesitation my mom replied "Prostitution…but that's illegal in the Johto region, how about the casino."  
I replied "Well gee mom, if I need money I can't gamble with nothing." _My mom is as much of a twit as I am sometimes; see where I get it from_?

"Oh...right shoe, well you'll figure something out, well I got a big meeting to attend in the morning."  
I said "Ok bye mom thanks for helping." _Why did my mom say "right shoe?"_

She replied "Bye sweetie…and Ethan, fix what you did to Kris, she didn't deserve what you did especially after what she's been through in her life."  
"I know mom, I will fix it." She hung up and I looked at my Pokégear again and saw Kris' number, I forgot the new version of the Pokégear had a text feature.

I began to text her:

"_Kris, I'm very very sorry for how I acted earlier in the evening towards you and your Pokémon, ever since you left the hotel room all I could do was think and wonder "What the fuck did I just do." I know apologizing to you isn't going to be enough, I gotta make amends and fix what I did to you. You've always been there for me but I wasn't there for you enough, when we were 12 years old back in New Bark Town, both of us got stuck underwater by angry Tentacool, you saved me from drowning by ripping the Tentacool's tentacle from grabbing my leg, I never told you but I passed out when I got to land. When I came to, you were lying on the shore next to me, but not breathing. I assumed you were dead and tried giving you CPR. When I had no response I began to cry, I cried so much knowing that I had lost my best friend. When the medical helicopter was carrying you away, I screamed as loud as I could: "I LOVE YOU KRIS, PLEASE DON'T DIE!" I didn't just love you as a friend when I said that, I was in love with you and have been ever since that day. You were in a coma for about 16 months and EVERYDAY I'd visit and talk to you. I know I never told you about what I did but I was always there for you when you were in that coma. I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth before, but now was a better time as any. I do love you very much, I couldn't be the trainer I am today without you always by my side. No one could make my life complete except you. I'm gonna be a better person towards you and I will always protect you no matter what the situation that is a promise!" _

I sent the text which took forever to finally send and closed my Pokégear. I decided to find the elder that used to honor Pokémon trainers for their passion and respect. I ran into the night shedding a tear in my eyes…the first time I cried since I was 12 years old.

Kris' POV:  
I opened my eyes slowly as the bright sun was shining through the window. I rubbed my eyes and forgot how dry they were because I was crying so much last night. "Good morning Synthia and Nola."  
Synthia began to wake up slowly, however I forgot Nola was nocturnal so she probably stayed up all night and fell asleep recently. I got out of bed very slowly and walked to the bathroom; I checked my Pokégear and noticed the time was 7:30am.  
"Wow, I slept a long ass time."  
I also noticed a little envelope in the corner of my Pokégear, like a message. I opened it and saw it was from Ethan, I immediately got furious and threw my Pokégear on the bathroom floor.

Something was strange just then, Synthia used Vine Whip to catch it before it hit the ground, it's like she knew I had to read it. I started reading it, just as I was getting to the part when he described what had happened that day I began to cry.

The last thing I remember that day was being underwater with Tentacool grabbing me, when I woke up I was in the hospital. I had no idea that I was in a coma for 16 months. _How could my father lie to me? How could the doctors lie to me_? Now I was more furious, only because everyone told me I had passed out for a few hours not 16 fuckin' months. I read when he said "I love you Kris, don't die!" I began to break down into tears not realizing how much he cared and loved me so much but was too afraid to show his feelings. I said something under my breath "I love you too Ethan…" I returned Nola in her Pokéball, I grabbed my beret and put it on. Synthia followed me towards the door.

Just as I opened the door, Ethan was standing there staring into my eyes.  
"Kris... I love you so much, I was out all night making everything right again, you probably read the text I sent"  
I nodded and he added "Kris I got you something." He grabbed a bag from outside of the door and handed it to me.

I looked inside and was just frozen to see what it was. "I-I don't know what to say."  
He smiled at me and said "I hope you like it; I think it matched your style."

I pulled out what was in the bag: A light blue jacket, with a blue tank top and blue and black pants (if you need a description, look at the cover picture of Kris and replace the yellow and purple with light blue and a little bit shinier).  
Ethan then said "Well go put it on, I wanna see how much more sexy you look." I ran to the bathroom and came back 5 min later, "How does it look?"

Ethan didn't answer me, instead grabbed my waist and began to kiss me. It was so amazing I couldn't be mad at him anymore; I missed him so much and knew if I was mad I wouldn't be able to live with myself.  
He released our kiss and said "Baby, you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen."

I replied seductively "I better be hehe." He grabbed me again and really planted a kiss on me while also grabbing my ass. "Oooh someone is horny today" I teased.

He replied "Nope, just happy to see the love of my life again."  
He handed me a small bag, "What's this baby?" I asked.

"Oh just your other present I got you." I opened it up; it was a small jewelry box with a pair of earrings.

They were diamond studs only a rich person could have bought.  
"H-how were you able to buy all of this?" I asked.

"Well baby, when you look hard enough, you're bound to find something."

As he said that he revealed a secret spot on the heel of his old sneakers that had round gold spheres in them. "Those are n-nuggets" I asked

He replied "Yes they are baby, yes they are hehe."


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally the long awaited first gym battle(s) for both Kris and Ethan in this chapter, however there will be a little twist to the battle(s), I hope you like how I did it, enjoy!**

Kris POV:  
_ So after all this time Ethan had Nuggets stashed in his shoe_. "So, how did you forget about those in your shoe?" I asked Ethan.

"Well, the thing is these weren't my shoes, they were my dad's originally, and he gave them to me after he left New Bark Town; my mom reminded me of what was in them."  
At that moment I hugged him, I missed him a lot and was very happy he bought the clothes I wanted from Goldenrod City, not only that these earrings that I just love.

"Ethan baby, you are the greatest guy I could ask for, do you forgive me for leaving last night?" He replied "Of course sweetheart, you did nothing wrong, I should apologize for ignoring you and I think I had to make things right with these gifts." I put Synthia back in the Pokéball, because today we were going to battle the gym leader.

I kissed Ethan then we walked out of the Pokémon Center towards the gym. "Hey Ethan, I got a little problem." He replied "What is it babe, is something the matter?"  
"Well, Nola is still asleep and I don't think she is going to wake up until tonight, I'm pretty sure the gym leader will want to battle with 2 Pokémon each" I replied worried.  
"Well I'll just have to lend you a Pokémon then." _Wait didn't Ethan only have 2 Pokémon himself, and then he'll be at a disadvantage against the gym leader_. "Ethan I can't use your Pokémon, then you will only have 1 to battle him with."  
He grimaced knowing we had to figure out something.

We got up to the gym and opened the doors. "Hello, we are here to challenge the Violet City gym!" Ethan shouted out.  
"I see, I accept your challenge, I see that there are two challengers, am I correct?" a voice asked.

"Yes, my name is Kris and this is Ethan, we are both challenging the gym today" I replied. I also added "However, I only have one usable Pokémon to use." The voice who came out of the bright light approached.

"Well then, I think we're going to do something a little different today then, you see I only have two Pokémon myself, so how about a Double Battle, you two against me, Falkner the Violet City gym leader." _I was astounded; he actually wants to battle us both at the same time_. "So Kris and I will team up against both your Pokémon?" Ethan asked. "Yes, unless one of you wants to battle me then the other can tomorrow" Falkner replied. I looked at Ethan and nodded my head. "Alright we accept this Double Battle challenge."

"The Violet City gym challenge will be contested for the first time in a double battle, the battle is over when both of the Pokémon on either side faint, if the challengers are victorious, both of them will receive the Zephyr Badge" the official stated. "If both challengers and the gym leader Falkner are ready, let the battle begin!"

"Okay, Pidgey and Pidgeotto, take flight!" Falkner threw both his Pokéballs into the air. "Let's go Marquette" Ethan said. I was hesitating to bring out my Pokémon because it was Synthia, a grass type that isn't strong against flying Pokémon. "Synthia, stage time!" I said as I threw my Pokéball. I quivered a little knowing I had a grass type on the field against 2 flying types.  
"Ahh interesting, you're the first trainer to use a Chikorita since a boy from Pallet Town battled me with one."

The official made the call "If both trainers are ready, Pidgey and Pidgeotto vs Spearow and Chikorita, the challengers get the first move, and Begin!"

"Ok Marquette, start things off with Growl" Ethan started off. "Synthia use your Razor Leaf" I began.

"Pidgey use Sand-Attack on Spearow and Pidgeotto use Gust on Chikorita" Falkner ordered.

Ethan quickly said "Marquette evade that attack and use Fury Attack on Pidgeotto." "Synthia use Vine Whip to leap in the air" I commanded. Synthia leaped in the air and evaded the Gust attack.

"Pidgeotto use Tackle on Spearow, Pidgey use Tackle on Chikorita" Falkner ordered.

Marquette and Pidgeotto collided with their attacks, Synthia couldn't do anything while in the air, and it got hit directly from Pidgey's Tackle. "Synthia, Nooo!" I was helpless, but remembered Leech Seed. "Synthia get up and use Leech Seed on Pidgey."

The little green Pokémon launched a seed at Pidgey as it zapped health from it. "Pidgeotto use Gust on Chikorita." I stood there and didn't know what to do. "Marquette take that attack" Ethan quickly said.

I looked at Ethan and he smiled. His Spearow took a direct hit from the Gust attack and fell to the ground.

"Synthia quick use Leech Seed on Pidgeotto!" A seed shot out and struck Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto use Roost, Pidgey use Tackle on Spearow" Pidgeotto landed on the ground, Pidgey swooped towards Marquette.

"I got you Ethan, Synthia get in front of Marquette and use Reflect!" Synthia jumped in front of Marquette and set up a psychic type wall.

Pidgey hit directly into it and fell to the ground, the leech seed finishing it off.

The official pointed out "Pidgey is unable to battle."

"Alright Pidgetto use Gust at full power" Falkner ordered. A strong wind filled the arena, as scissor like objects flew towards Marquette and Synthia.

"Marquette use Mirror Move" Ethan commanded. Marquette's eyes glowed as he used Gust at the same time. "Synthia use Razor Leaf!" Leaves were flown towards Pidgeotto at high speed with the help of Gust. The leech seed absorbed the rest of Pidgeotto's health.

"Pidgeotto is also unable to battle, which means the challengers are the winners."

"Alright, we won!" Ethan and I said simultaneously as we high fived each other. "For the first double battle I've had, that was a lot of fun, congratulations Kris and Ethan, I present you both the Zephyr Badge." Falkner handed us each a wing shaped badge. "Thank you Falkner." Ethan and I said simultaneously again. We called back our Pokémon and thanked them for a great battle.

We exited the gym, "Hey, baby want to go get some lunch to celebrate!" Ethan asked me. "Hehe, I thought you'd never ask, and then we can go back to the hotel room after so we can celebrate my way!" I replied. "Oh boy!" he said.

We walked and found Sky High Restaurant. We went in and got a table, I ordered a crispy chicken salad with light ranch dressing (if you couldn't tell Kris is very stable with her weight and exercise). Ethan ordered a bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries. _They looked so delicious but I'm trying to maintain my sexy figure_. We got our lunch quick and finished in about 20 minutes. Ethan paid and I was really happy knowing he had money. "Oh, before I forget, here" he handed me 300 Poké Dollars.  
"Oh, baby that's sweet of you, I don't wanna take all your money though, I got the clothes I wanted." He replied "I know but I still owe you for the hotel room you paid for." "Well don't worry baby it's our hotel room to use, speaking of which, let's get going, hehe." We walked out of the restaurant and went towards the hotel room, "Oh shit, we should drop off our Pokémon to Nurse Joy!" Ethan pointed out. "Yes good plan" I replied.

We left our Pokémon with Nurse Joy and left the Pokémon Center. We headed towards the hotel and went in the front doors.

"Hello, I hope you solved your issue" the woman at the reception desk said. _At that moment I wanted to smack that bitch so hard she'd be seeing Butterfrees and Pidgeys_.

"Yes ma'am we did now if you excuse us we're gonna have rough makeup sex!" I said in an ignorant tone. She gave a blank look and shut up.

Ethan and I got to our room and before I could even resist any more I began taking off his shirt and pants. "Looks like you're the horny one now baby" Ethan teased.

"I knew you were earlier baby!" He grabbed my beret and threw it across the room as we began kissing with our tongues. He grabbed my ass and boy did he have a grip. "Oooh, Ethan you're so naughty!" He began pulling off my pants but they were so sweaty it was a little difficult. "Um, Kris you're not wearing any panties" he pointed out.

I replied "I know, I wanted to fuck after our gym battle, I saved you the trouble, plus these pants make my Cloyster hurt, hehe." He began to move his fingers along my Cloyster, his Metapod was getting hard, I began teasing it. He slipped off my shirt as we began kissing again. I pushed him on the bed and removed my bra. I pulled down his pants and began to feel his Metapod which was super hardened. I stuck it in my mouth began sucking on it. It was really hard and I could feel it throbbing, I couldn't wait to put it in me.

Ethan POV: 

I could feel Kris' warm mouth all over my hard "stick", she was really good at it and I was so glad she was the only girl I've ever had sex with.

She finished and I said to her "Ride me!" She replied "You don't have to tell me twice, baybee!" She got on top of me and placed my "Metapod" inside of her "Cloyster" as she called it.

"Ooooh, Oh my gawd" she moaned. She moved up and down slowly as I looked at her eyes rolling in the back of her head. "I love you so much baby" I said teasing her breasts.

"I love you too babyyy" she replied as she moved faster and I could feel me go deeper inside her. "Ohh, Ethan fuck me harder!" she moaned loud. I knew she wanted me to take over. I grabbed her hands and held them on her back then started thrusting myself inside her.

She was moaning so loud, I really didn't care if anyone could hear us, her Cloyster was so amazing. Her breasts were so firm and soft as I could feel them on my chest. "Oooh, Ethan I'm gonna cum!"

I rolled over so that I was on top of her and thrusted her that way, until I felt her warm juices on my "Metapod." I finally came about a few seconds after and put it all over her stomach. "Hehe, that was soo amazing baby!"

She said as she kissed me and said "I love you!" I replied "I love you too, and always will!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, couldn't think of ideas for the next chapter, it's a little boring chapter things will pick up in Chap. 9, Kris' POV in this chapter, enjoy!**

After Ethan and I cleaned up we thought it was a good idea to shower, since we obviously had a sweating battle today and of course the hot sex! Surprisingly though we decided to shower separately only because my Cloyster was extremely sore. He can be rough sometimes and when he is I can feel the after effects.

Ethan pulled out a pair of swim trunks; I asked "Why are you going to put on those?"

He replied "Cuz I thought it would be nice to let Poseidon go into some water for once, and of course it would be weird it I was naked." It made sense; he went into the bathroom and I heard the shower starting up.

I sat on the bed still completely naked only cuz I didn't feel like putting clothes on until I was cleaned up.

I kept thinking if I really forgave Ethan for ignoring me last night. It was nice of him to buy the clothes that I wanted so badly, along with these diamond earrings, however he did lie to me about not having any money even if it was nuggets in cased in his shoes. I didn't understand how that "Nuggets in shoe" thing was even possible, but I pretty much ignored it so I wouldn't draw anymore tension between us.

I felt so icky, Ethan was taking forever in the shower. Finally after about 20 minutes in the bathroom he came out. He threw me a towel so his Totodile wouldn't see my naked body. I wrapped it around me and walked into the bathroom. Ethan didn't say a word to me during that whole sequence. I grabbed my peach and rose scented shampoo and conditioner and entered the shower. I decided to take a bath instead cuz I needed some relaxation. I filled the tub with steaming hot water and lying there decided to daydream a little bit…

_The crowd is so loud, I could feel the energy of my fans cheering me on.  
The Johto league was a place for trainers like me to become a champion.  
I saw my first opponent standing opposite me, knowing if I beat him, I'll be one step closer battling the champion.  
I brought out a Houndoom as he brings out his Xatu, I clearly have an advantage. "Houndoom use Dark Pulse" I ordered. My opponents Xatu flew into the air to evade and came down with a glowing swoop towards Houndoom.  
"Quick Houndoom, that's a Sky Attack, dodge that!" I quickly ordered. Houndoom quickly evaded the attack, "Now use Sucker Punch."  
__Xatu was struck by a vicious attack and was down quickly. I was victorious and knew I had to advance to the next round. I recalled my Houndoom and thanked him for his hard work…_

Just then I heard a knock on the door: "Hey, babe are you still in there?" I woke out of my daydream and realized I was in the bath too long, my body was all red.

"Ahh shit!" I shouted out.  
"What's the matter Kris?" Ethan asked.  
"Oh nothing baby, just dozed off in the bathtub and accidently got burned red, I'll be out in a minute."  
I shampooed my hair and lathered conditioner in it and rinsed my hair.

I got out and felt so shitty knowing my whole body, except above my neck, was all red. I wrapped a towel around me and opened the bathroom door, Ethan immediately noticed my legs were burnt red and tried not to laugh.

"It's not funny Ethan, now I look stupid." I felt so stupid looking but couldn't help it I suppose.  
I put on my bra and underwear (the last pair of each) and carefully slipped on the clothes I wore earlier in the day along with my blue beret.

"Ok now we're all set, right?" he asked me. "Um, yeah sure, you still think this is funny don't you?" I replied irritated. "Oh, lighten up will ya, by the way we're doing something different tonight."

I didn't know what he meant by that but supposed it was interesting since we were both dressed in our traveling clothes instead of just laying in bed. He said "We're going to head towards Azalea Town tonight." I thought something was odd knowing we were ready to go but it was already 5:45pm. "Okay, so what about sleep?" I asked.

"Well, when we get tired we can camp out or there is a Pokémon Center down on Route 32 and we can stay there tonight." I was so confused and was already feeling tired from our gym battle earlier in the day, but decided to just go with his idea.

As we were leaving the hotel and returning the room key, the same annoying woman at the reception desk looked at us, and me especially, probably noticing my red skin. _I still wanted to smack her!_

I ignored her and walked out of the front doors, knowing we won't need to see her ever again.

Ethan followed and said "You must hate her, is it cuz she hits on me…or is it cuz *chuckle* she saw your red skin?" I looked at Ethan dumbfounded wondering why he just asked a question he already knew the answer to.

I didn't reply him back instead I gave him the middle finger and I whispered in his ear, "You'll always be my man Ethan not anyone else, got it!"

I added, "As for the red skin jokes, next time I hear one from your mouth, you'll be waking up in the morning with a certain area chopped off."

He nodded and gulped, he was very intimidated, I just smiled. I turned around and began walking and he asked "Why did you flick me off for?" I turned my head just a little to see my scary eyes. He said "Never mind, let's go to the Pokémon Center and get Synthia and Marquette."

We received our Pokémon who were fully refreshed and I thanked Synthia properly, I let her out of the Pokéball.

"Thank you so much Synthia, I'm glad you pulled out a tough victory earlier today" I said to the little green Pokémon as I rubbed special plant oil on her leaf and set down a bowl of lettuce and tomato.

"Ethan, I would like to thank Marquette properly too, if you don't mind." Without saying a word and hesitation he released his Spearow.

"Thank you Marquette, you battled hard today and won both Ethan and myself a badge." I set down a bowl of crushed bird seed I found lying in my bag.

"You know Kris, you should be a breeder." _What did he just say!_ "Excuse me, but I'm not going to be producing kids at my age, you must be insane!" He looked at me and made a facepalm on his forehead. _I knew what he meant though, I just like fucking with him. _

"I mean as a Pokémon breeder, you like feeding them the right foods and they do seem happy all the time."

I replied "They are happy you twit, and I knew what you meant by "Breeder" I'm just fucking with you baby, take a joke for once you're always so serious." He didn't respond and just nodded. We left the Pokémon Center and headed towards a sign that said Route 32.

I checked the Pokégear it read 6:50pm, it was dark already.  
We began walking towards the route when an annoying looking trainer asked to battle one of us.

"Ladies first" Ethan said putting out his hand in a "enter" motion. I decided why not, I can try Nola in a battle since it was asleep all day. He threw out a Rattata and I threw Nola's Pokéball. He ordered his Rattata to use Tackle, I responded "Nola use Hypnosis." The hypnosis took effect and his Rattata was fast asleep. "Now let's end this quick use Peck" the owl like Pokémon pecked the shit out of that damn rat.

Rattata was down and out, he threw out a Zubat. I stayed with Nola and said "use Hypnosis again." Zubat evaded the attack and launched a Supersonic at Nola. Nola was confused but knew it could still attack. "Nola use Peck" it launched its attack but charged towards Ethan.

"Shit, Nola return!" I recalled my Pokémon before it hit Ethan. The trainer laughed at me saying "You're a dumb girl, trying to battle with a confused Pokémon."

I laughed back at him saying "Hey guess what BOY, I'm gonna fuck your day up and you're gonna go cry to your mommy." "Synthia let's finish this battle" I yelled as I threw her Pokéball. "Synthia use a combination of Leech Seed and Razor Leaf." I little green Pokémon launched a set of leaves followed by a seed that planted the boy's Zubat. Zubat didn't stand a chance and fainted.

The boy handed me 150 Poké Dollars and ran as if he were crying. Ethan didn't say a word.

_Yes I know I'm a tough, intimidating bitch._

Finally after a semi-long walk, we made it to the Pokémon Center at about 11:35pm.  
We went inside and had Nurse Joy treat both my Pokémon till morning. We got a room, as I took my beret and jacket off, I noticed my red skin was fading away. I was happy to see my beautiful skin again and so was Ethan. We laid in the bed with my head on his arm and we said "Goodnight baby" simultaneously again.

"I love you Ethan and sorry about today, I was a little hard on you and stuff, I just get in my moods is all" I spoke first. "I love you too Kris, don't worry being tough like you are is a good thing, it means no one will try to fuck with you" he replied.

"Well you know you'll be the only one to "fuck" with me anyway, hehe." He laughed at my comment as we kissed with a deep passionate kiss.

We then fell fast asleep waiting for our next adventure together.


End file.
